


In cui Sophie riflette sull'onestà

by Geilie



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Book, Gen, Irony, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Così, dopo il biondo paglia, il biondo uova-e-pancetta, il biondo platino e il nero ali-di-corvo, nessuno dei quali aveva avuto successo né con Lettie né con la signorina Angorian, quel vanitoso aveva virato su un colore tutto nuovo. Un colore che Sophie accolse con un brivido, perché era una sfumatura terribilmente simile a quella solitamente sfoggiata dalla Strega.</i><br/>[Partecipa ai <a href="http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630">Prompt Days</a> indetti da <a href="http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/">Pseudopolis Yard</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In cui Sophie riflette sull'onestà

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Fandom:**  Howl's moving castle (bookverse)  
>  **Personaggi:**  Sophie, Howl  
>  **Rating:**  verde; Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:**  missing moment ambientato tra l'apertura del negozio di fiori e il giorno di San Giovanni (con tutto quel che ne consegue). Se non avete letto il libro, temo che non ci capirete molto.  
>  **Word count:**  410 (Word)  
>  **Note:**  partecipa ai [Prompt Days](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630) indetti da [Pseudopolis Yard](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/) per inaugurare la sezione contest.  
>  **Prompt:**  Apparire

**In cui Sophie riflette sull'onestà**

Sophie era intenta a sistemare in uno degli stivali delle sette leghe - ormai diventato un vaso a tutti gli effetti - un voluminoso mazzo di iris appena colti, quando Howl uscì dal bagno dopo le sue due ore rituali di toeletta mattutina.

Come al solito, e non senza un certo grado di preoccupazione, Sophie lanciò una lunga occhiata al vestito nero indossato dal Mago: non aveva smesso di chiedersi di quale si trattasse in realtà, ma era sempre più convinta che, se avesse potuto sollevare tutto quel nero da almeno un angolino della stoffa, le si sarebbero parati davanti al naso gli intricati ricami dell’abito grigio e scarlatto. Non era sicura che l’occhio di Howl fosse allenato quanto quello della sua vecchia maestra, ma se il Mago aveva notato l’incantesimo di attrazione, certamente non ne avrebbe fatto a meno per andare a corteggiare la signorina Angorian!  
Fu comunque distolta abbastanza in fretta dai suoi pensieri - che stavano per diventare assai poco piacevoli e guastarle l’umore - quando alzò lo sguardo: il colore dei capelli di Howl era cambiato  _di nuovo_!  
Sophie non riuscì a smettere di fissare i boccoli rossicci del Mago finché questi non fu uscito dal castello - il pomello della porta era, ovviamente, girato sul nero.  
Così, dopo il biondo paglia, il biondo uova-e-pancetta, il biondo platino e il nero ali-di-corvo, nessuno dei quali aveva avuto successo né con Lettie né con la signorina Angorian, quel vanitoso aveva virato su un colore tutto nuovo. Un colore che Sophie accolse con un brivido, perché era una sfumatura terribilmente simile a quella solitamente sfoggiata dalla Strega.  
Mentre si riscuoteva e ricominciava ad arrangiare gli iris nello stivale-vaso, comunque, il pensiero della Strega fece tornare in mente a Sophie la maledizione e quel rosso improvvisamente la tranquillizzò: finché il Mago avrebbe continuato a preoccuparsi così tanto delle apparenze, invece che dell’essenziale, sarebbe rimasto decisamente al sicuro. Sophie l’avrebbe sfidato volentieri a mostrarsi alle fanciulle che corteggiava senza maschere, con le occhiaie e la zazzera scompigliata che lo contraddistinguevano al mattino; l’avrebbe sfidato ad essere  _onesto_  con loro, ma la disonestà era tutto ciò che stava tra lui e il compimento della maledizione e per il momento Sophie si accontentò.

Il giorno dopo, quando Howl uscì dal bagno ostentando una splendida chioma color nocciola e un pendente di opale all’orecchio, Sophie tirò un involontario sospiro di sollievo e tornò a parlare alle sue margherite azzurre con l’animo più leggero.


End file.
